The Life Of Outsiders Love Or Anguish
by BrittanyMIller429
Summary: Read And Find Out What Happens ...... Brittany


Well Alvin, Simon and Theodore where in the basement were they spent most of there time. Then all of a sudden they saw a car full of girl chipmunks

at Miss Miller's house and also they saw a lady

that had a name tag with her name and had the name of her company.

Her name was Claire and her company was Bagdasarian Adoption. Later on that day when Claire left Alvin, Simon and Theodore went over to Miss

Miller's house for two reasons ; one they wanted to see the Chipettes as the

boys started calling them and two they had to go over

because Dave had to go to work for a couple of hours and Dave's

boss wanted him there early. But really he was going to Claire's house

to eat lunch with her. He had just met her a couple nights before and they

had just starting to get fond of each other.

When the boys arrived at Miss Miller's The Chipettes

where still getting used to Miss Miller's house.

Alvin went to Miss Miller and said "Miss Miller who are those Chipettes and

why are they in our neighborhood. "Alvin I took them in as my own children". "Miss Miller". "Yes, Theodore".

"What are there names". "Girls can you come down stairs for a minute". "Alvin this is Brittany, she loves acting, modeling, fashion, and

singing". "Simon this is Jeanette, she loves reading and studying". "Theodore this is Eleanor, she loves to cook and bake".

"Brittany this is Alvin, he loves music".

"Jeanette this is Simon, he loves reading and studying". "Eleanor this is Theodore, he

loves to cook and bake". "Ok now that we now every one

it is going to be easy to become friends with each other". "Hi Alvin

I'm Brittany". "Brittany". "Yes Alvin". "Where did you come from ".

" We came from an orphanage in Australia". "Now Miss

Miller is our Adoptive Mother". "But I seem to like Miss Miller ".

"Yeah you will learn to love her just like we did". "Hi Theodore

I'm Eleanor I was about to ask Miss Miller if I could bake

a cake to eat you can help me if you like". "Sure then can we eat it".

"Not at that very moment". "First we have to make

the batter then we have to bake it in the oven then we have to let it cool

then we can eat it". So then Dave came back home

and then boys came home as well. That night Theodore was going to go

get a cookie and a apple to eat when he heard Dave talking to

Miss Miller about The Chipettes and how they were going to

take a vacation to some island for about 2 or 3 weeks and how if Dave could

watch the house while they were gone. Dave

said he would. So the next day the boys went over to The

Chipettes and asked them where they were going. " Alvin we are

not going anywhere that we know of that is". "Eleanor". "Yes Theodore".

"Eleanor I'm hungry do you have anything to eat".

"We probley have something in the kitchen". "Be right back Eleanor". "Ok Theodore".

Theodore went in the kitchen and went

to the fridge and got a piece of cake he and Eleanor had made, a cookie,

and a brownie, and last but not least a soda. He

walked back in the room and stood by Eleanor. "I'm back Eleanor".

"Ok Theodore I thought you moved into our fridge and I

was going to have to get you to move out".

(Theodore had stayed in the kitchen for quite a long time).

"Are you up for offers for me to move into your fridge". "That was a joke

Theodore and I don't think Miss Miller would want you to live in our

fridge". "Oh". "Alvin do you want to go play outside for a while". "Sure Brittany but what are we

going to play outside". "Who's Prettier ". "It's a game I made up". So then Alvin and Brittany went outside to go play.

Then Miss Miller went over to Eleanor and asked her to make her a sandwich. "Theodore I was thinking do you want

to go with me into the kitchen to make a sandwich for Miss Miller".

"Sure can you make me one to". "Sure Theodore". "What do you want on your sandwich".

"Everything". "Ok". As for Simon and Jeanette they where upstairs studying and reading.

Then Simon came downstairs and went to Miss Miller.

"Miss Miller I just had a great idea for all of us including The Chipettes".

"And what's that Simon". "We

can have a get together for The Chipettes coming to the neighborhood".

"That's sounds like a great idea Simon I'll call my

friend Jon who is a butcher and see if he will get some meat". "Ok Miss Miller".

Quite a long time ago Miss Miller had a love

relationship with Jon the butcher. Then Alvin and Brittany came back inside from playing and went

to the game room and

battled in a game of Spin the Bottle. Then they stopped playing Spin the Bottle. Then Brittany

went up to Miss Miller. "Miss

Miller can you take me to the mall for a couple hours". "Sure, Brittany what for". "I need a

new dress for my closet and I

need new shoes and a new mirror". "Miss Miller". "Yes Eleanor".

"I need to go to the mall to I need a new soccer ball". "Ok".

"Miss Miller". "Yes Jeanette ". "I also need to go to the mall to get a new book

I saw and it looks like a good book". "Fine I

will take you to the mall but what about the boys". "Alvin can play his music".

"Theodore can eat the cake we made a day

ago". "And Simon can read his new book he got called The Mystery's of Life". "Ok

well bye girls I will be back to get you in a

little while". "Ok". (Miss Miller is going to pick them up.)

"Well girls did you get what you needed". "Yes said Eleanor". "Yep

said Brittany". "Yes said Jeanette". They arrived back home and the

boys where not there. "Miss Miller where did the boys

go". "There in the house Eleanor". "No they aren't". "Yes they are, honey".

Miss Miller ran to the door in fear. "Alvin, Simon,

Theodore where are you". "No one answered". "I have food". Then all of a

sudden Theodore jumped out of no where. "What

kind of food Miss Miller". "I will make you waffles". "Ok". Theodore

had jumped out from under a table which was pretty easy

to see. Then Theodore went back to his secret hide out. "Why did you

come out Theodore for food ". "I was hungry Alvin".

Then Theodore and Alvin got out from under the table. "Alvin, Theodore

where is Simon". "That's why we where hiding Miss

Miller we lost Simon". "You lost Simon"!! "Well we didn't lose him but me

and Theodore where in the kitchen getting some

food when we went upstairs he was gone we looked everywhere for him

but still no Simon". "Where did he go, Theodore".

"That's the problem Eleanor we don't know where he went or where he was before he went missing".

"Well he has to be in

this house right". "Well Brittany not exactly because he could of went to another

house or got lost". So then they all went

looking Miss Miller, Alvin, and Theodore went looking in the bottom of the house

and Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor went

looking upstairs. Then they met in the living room and still no Simon. "Miss Miller

we have looked for Simon a lot and he still is

not here face it he is not in the house". "Alvin, where did he go the last time you

saw him". "Like I said me and Theodore

were in the kitchen getting a snack and when we went back upstairs he was not

there that is all we know". "Miss Miller".

"Yes Jeanette". "When we where upstairs hunting for Simon I did find a note under

his bed". "Well where is the note now".

"I put it back under the bed". "Go get it". "Ok". So Jeanette went upstairs and got

the note and gave it to Miss Miller she

was going to read it aloud. "Guys if you are wondering where I went". "I went to go

find something at the house". Then all

of a sudden Simon walked into the room. "Does that mean at the boys

house Miss Miller". "Does it Simon". "Yes it does".

"Well next time I go to take the girls to the mall stay here and don't

leave the house, got it". "Yes". "Yes". "Yes". "Ok go

play". "Miss Miller". "Yes Brittany". "Have you seen my mirror".

"No Brittany I don't think I have". "Are you sure you have not

seen it". "Sure, why don't you go ask the boys". "Ok". Brittany went out of

the living room and into the den where the boys

had just went. "Have you seen my mirror". "No (laughing)". "You have seen

it". "The last time we saw it was when Theodore

had it eating on it". "Where is Theodore". "He went to go find Eleanor".

"That's a lie Eleanor is helping Miss Miller cook he

could not be with Eleanor, Alvin". "Ok fine he went to go throw

the mirror away". "Why did he go to throw my mirror away".

"Cause he accidentally broke it because we were playing dodge

ball and he was using it t protect himself from getting hurt".

"Where is he and where is he taking my mirror". "To go throw it away".

"Where is he going to throw it away". "He went

across the street to the dumpster to put it in there". So Brittany walked

outside and went to the dumpster and no one was

there. "Theodore". So Brittany went back inside the house and sat down

on the couch and looked at her hand wishing she

had her mirror. "Miss Miller can I talk to you". She got up from the couch and went over to Miss Miller.

"Sure what do you

want to talk about". "Miss Miller someone took my mirror and broke it and now I don't have one".

"Well Brittany I saw

Eleanor had it and was playing with it with Theodore in the backyard".

"Alvin told me that Theodore broke it and went to go

throw it away in the dumpster". "Well I don't know what happened outside but I

saw Eleanor and Theodore with the mirror

going out to the backyard". "Miss Miller I have to go straiten this problem out".

So Brittany walked outback and found

Eleanor but still no Theodore. "Eleanor do you have my mirror I have been

searching everywhere for it". "I did have it until

me and Theodore where playing then all of a sudden we did not know where it was".

"You lost my mirror"!! "Sorry Brittany

we did not mean to". "By the way where is Theodore". "I am also looking for Theodore".

"Where did he go". "He went to the

bathroom and he came back and went to go pick up a stick and I looked the other way and

all of a sudden he was gone".

"Well did any one come up when you were not looking". "Not that I know of". "That's strange".

"Let's go tell Miss Miller

about this". So Brittany and Eleanor got up and went inside to Miss Miller who

was on the phone with Dave and they where

talking about the boys. "Miss Miller Theodore is nowhere to be found". "What".

"He's gone". "Girls he is at home at Dave's

house in the bed asleep". "Why". "Well he came inside and told me his stomach

was hurting and went to the bathroom and

then after that I took him home to go to bed and get some rest".

"But I knew he went to the bathroom but I did not know

he went back over to Dave's house". "Well Eleanor he did go back over".

"But why Miss Miller". "Well because he threw up

on me so that means he was sick". "Well is he still sick". "Yes he won't be

well until tomorrow when Dave takes Theodore to

the doctor to get a check up". "Ok". Then Eleanor walked quietly back to

the couch and sat down and opened up a cook

book to find a recipe for Chicken Noodle Soup for Theodore so he could get

well. Brittany was just going upstairs to go find

Alvin because he just came back in from the Theodore thing. When Brittany

got upstairs Jeanette was already planted on

the couch upstairs and Brittany was going to sit down in her favorite chair it

was pink with her name on it. "Brittany". "Yes

Jeanette". "I think I know where your mirror is". "I forgot all about my mirror

where is it I have not seen my mirror in hours".

"Well when you came inside and Eleanor came inside I saw Alvin out of the window playing with it

and he was also singing

into it". "I am going to hurt Alvin he lied and said Theodore had broke it and went to throw it away

in the dumpster". "Well

you better hurry before something happens to it again". Then Brittany walked downstairs and went

out the back door and

went to a table outback were Alvin was

sitting Brittany walked right up to Alvin. "Alvin give me my mirror right now". "But

Brittany I do not have your mirror

and if I did it would be in your house". "Fine then if you do not want to give my mirror back

I am going to go tell Miss Miller that you will not give it back to me". "Ok, ok".

"Well I was in the house when I was going

upstairs to get Jeanette because Simon wanted

her to come to him for a second when I was going into Jeanette's room she

was coming out and hit me on the side and I had the mirro

r in my hand to give back to you when all of a sudden it fell off the

side of the stairs". "Why didn't you tell me this earlier". "Because".

"Because why". "Just because". "I want my mirror right

this very instant, Alvin".

"I don't have the mirror for real you can even ask Simon".

"Fine then I will". So then Brittany walked

in the house and went over to Simon.

"Simon did you see Alvin break my mirror". "No I did not". "He never came inside to

break it". "Thanks". ten Brittany walked back

outside and went up to Alvin and hit him on the head. "You liar Simon never

wanted Jeanette and also he never saw you

brake the mirror, now hand my mirror back to me before I go get Miss Miller to

solve this problem". "Fine here is your mirror".

"Ok". So then Brittany walked back into the house and sat down for a little

while looking into her precious mirror.

Eleanor and Theodore went into the kitchen to get a snack when Eleanor dropped her

piece of cake and Theodore picked it up and

gave it back to her. "Here you go Eleanor". "It's ok Theodore I don't feel hungry

anymore (swallowing) ". "Ok then I will eat it".

Then Theodore swallowed the piece of cake hole. "that was some good

cake". "I will be right back Theodore".

Eleanor went upstairs and got Jeanette then she came back downstairs and got

Brittany. "What Eleanor you are cutting into my mirror time".

"And I was just getting to the good part of my new book". "Well

sorry but I have to tell you something". "What". "Make it quick".

"Well when I dropped my piece of cake on the floor

Theodore picked it up and ate it hole". "Gross". "Brittany".

"That's not the point I was making". "Then why do you need us

here". "When we need to be doing better stuff instead talking about Theodore".

"Because you two he just ate trash". "Well

I am going to sit down". "And I am going upstairs to finish reading my book".

Then the phone rang and Miss Miller told him to

answer it and to see who it was. Then Simon walked in and

said that the hospital had just called and Miss Miller came

running into the room. "What is going on". "Well a minute

ago when you told me to answer the phone they said that Dave

was at the hospital". "We have to get down there". "That's

right Eleanor he could be hurt badly and if we hurry we can get

there fast". Then they all jumped in Miss Miller's pink convertible

and they drove to the hospital, while they where in the car

Theodore kept bending down to touch the floor board.

"Theodore why do you kept doing that". "Because Simon it helps you

loss butterball baby fat". "What in the heck is butterball baby fat".

"Well Alvin it is for baby's or younger brothers in this

case". Then at that moment they pulled up into the

hospital parking lot and parked. Then they got out of the car and walked

inside and went to the front desk. "We are here to

see David Seville". "Room 404". Alvin turned to Simon. "Simon". "What

Alvin". "That woman". "What about her".

"See looks familiar". "Her name was Claire". "She worked with rooms 404, 808,

707, and 101". "I know who she is now". "Who". "Claire is Dave's girlfriend they have been dating for a couple weeks now".

"And Claire is also his nurse". "That's right".

"Why do you think Dave is in here Simon". "I don't know but a couple hours

before Dave got sick he went over to see Claire

or at least I thought he did". "He did Simon". "Good". "Simon". "Yes

Theodore". "Why is Dave in here".

"That's a good question Theodore". "Lets go find Dave's room and Miss Miller cause if

we've lost Miss Miller Dave is not going to

be to happy". "He sure won't". Running down the hall. "But no one answered my

question". "Because I think Claire poisoned

him". "Because 1 she went over to our house today remember and she had

something that looked like a canteen".

"Simon we need to go to the house to see if she left the canteen there because she

could not of brought it here anyway".

"That is true".

"Well our house is a couple streets down and if we leave right now we

can get there in time to be back in time for us to find Dave's room" .

"What is his room number again". "404". "Ok lets go

now so we can get back in time

for us not to be in to much trouble". "Ok". So as the boys where about to run out The

Chipettes met them as they ran out.

"Where are you going Alvin". "Brittany

we have to do something real fast we will be

back in a second". "Hurry back Miss

Miller is looking all over for you and

get back as soon as possible because when you get

back go to room 404 that way she will think you went

straight back to the room". "Ok". So the boys took off. Their back.

"Simon which way is room 404". "It is on level 2".

"Here it is". So the boys went into the room and saw The Chipettes and

they were almost in tears. "Why are you guys crying".

"Because Claire lied about the room number and Dave is no where on

this hall at all". "Well is he on any hall at all".

"No that is just it he is no where to be found".

"Well when we walked in we

saw another lady but it was not Claire".

"Well what are we doing here lets go ask

that lady". "Wait I have on question".

"What is it Theodore". "Doesn't Claire work

at the adoption company not here". "Well she works there and here I guess".

"Ok". So they all walked up to the counter.

The lady's name was Bailey and she was a

assistant nurse. "Um can you tell us

where David Seville is in this hospital".

"Um he is in room 808". "Thank you". Then they all went to room 808. "Claire told us

the wrong room number". "She sure did".

They got to the room and walked inside.

They saw Miss Miller. "Miss Miller Claire

told us the wrong room number so that is why we are a little late".

"Ok". "Well where is Dave". "Well Claire came in and took

him to room 108 to get something for him".

"Well then why did Dave have to go". "That's just it he went for no reason at

all".

"Well in my personal opinion I think that she took

he so she could hurt him she already hurt him once". "Well we need to

go to room 108 and when we get there we will

spy through the door". "That's a good plan". So they all went to room 108

and peeked in the door but she

lied again she or Dave were no where to be found in that room. So they ran back to room

808 and as they where running

they saw Dave in a room it was

room 707 which was a room Claire took after. "We just say

Dave in room 707". "Well why are we

standing here lets go see what is going on".

So they got to room 707 in a hurry. "Dave

there you are we have been looking

all over for you, you have changed rooms a lot". "Well Claire kept telling me move to

this room move to this room so I just

kept moving rooms".

"Well were is Claire now".

"She just left the room 30 minutes

before you came". "What is she going to get".

"She was going to get something but I'm not sure what it is". "Well lets get

out of here".

"Dave, I have a question for you".

"And what is that Simon".

"Why are you in here anyway". "That's just it I

don't even know why I am in here". "Well lets

go we have been waiting for ever to leave". "Because there is nothing wrong

with you anyway". "Ok". So they walked

down the hall and heading for the front door and when they came to the front door

they walked right out. Then Miss Miller went to go get

the car when she got in the car she pulled up to the curb and Dave

and them all jumped in. "Dave". "Yes Miss Miller".

"We also need to stop off at the mall real quick". "Ok". "Um Miss Miller".

"Yes Simon". "Where is Theodore".

"I thought he jumped in the car when we came around the curve to get Dave". "We

thought he was standing with Dave".

"He was not standing with me Simon". "Oh gees he is still at the hospital somewhere".

"We have to go get him".

"Calm down Eleanor we will get him". "Ok I just miss him". "You already miss him". "Yes, Theodore

is the only person who really gets me".

"Ok well Eleanor, Theodore will be fine". "No he won't when Claire is running around

that place like an idiot". "Well Theodore is safe for now".

"Who cares about Theodore". "Brittany, if you knew him like I do

you would care about him and my feelings".

"Brittany, you could be a little more sensitive to Eleanor when her close friend is

at a place where there is a crazy person

running around". "Thank you Jeanette that was really sweet of you". "You're

welcome".

"Miss Miller are we going to go get Theodore or are we going to drive all to day long". "Well Eleanor, I can't drive

any faster when this girl won't

go any faster". "Hey is that Theodore in the back seat of that car". "Hey that girl looks like

Claire". "Because that is Claire"!!

"Well is she going to give Theodore back to us".

"Well one she don't even know this is us so how in the world would she

give us Theodore threw a window".

"Well we pull our cars right beside each other and she could give him to us". "That's a

bad idea". " Why"? " Because it just is".

"Well I guess we will just have to pull off into a store parking lot". "But how are we

going to tell here it's us and we want Theodore".

Then something shocking happened Claire was pulling into the same parking lot Miss Miller was!!

"Dave is that you". "Yes Claire it is me I was just wondering

if we might could have Theodore back". "Sure once you get

away from the children".

"That is just not going to happen". "Fine then I guess I will just keep Theodore for myself to have".

"No Dave you can't let her keep

Theodore he is the only person who really gets me and we have a lot in common with each

other". "Don't worry Eleanor we will get

Theodore back". "Are you sure". "Positive Eleanor don't worry". "Ok , I trust you".

"Thank you".

"Claire, why can't we have Theodore back he would be useless to you". "How do you know that". "Have you

not seen Theodore". "Brittany".

"Will I have a sale to get to in an hour". "Can't you wait". "Not really". "Why". "Because if I

wait I will be the last one in the store

and then I won't be able to get that new pink jacket I have been wanting for weeks".

"Well walk and go get it Brittany".

"Fine then I will it is only right there, dang people". "Oh yeah, Brittany can you pick me up

some cake mix". "No Eleanor". "Why not".

"Because I don't have time". "But you always have time". "But not right now I

don't". "Well could you try to get me some".

"Sure". "Oh, yeah". "Get me some chocolate frosting". "Ok fine". (Brittany

leaving). (When Brittany got to the store she went inside).

"Ok what do I need to get" ."Oh, I remember I need to get some

chocolate cake frosting and some cake mix".

"And for me I need to go to the toy store on the way back". (Grabbing the cake

mix and frosting) (And walking to the check out counter).

"Is this all". "Yes". "Ok that will be 4.16". "Ok I will pay with

cash". "Ok Thank you and have a nice day". "I will".

"Ok now I have to go to the toy store". (Brittany found the toy store and

went inside). "Um, excuse me I need some new sunglasses". "What color or colors". "Pink, Red, Blue, Purple, Green, and Spring Green". "Ok

we just got those colors in today". "Cool". "Let me go get those". "Thank you". "Your Welcome". "Here

you go". "Is this all". "Yes it is". "Ok that will be 6.00".

"They are a dollar a piece". "Ok that's fine". "Here you are have

a nice day and come back". "I will good day". (Walking out of the store)

"Ok I guess I am going back now so I guess I have to walk

all the way back". (So Brittany turned around and walked all the

way back and when she got onto the parking lot she saw them all).

"Hey guys come pick me up'. (So Miss Miller pulled out of here parking

spot an pulled up to where Brittany was) (Brittany hoped in the car).

"Guys". "Yes Brittany". "I have some thing for all of you". "Ooh, what is it".

"Hold on Theodore you will get yours when I pull your color out".

(Brittany reaching for the sack) "Ok , here is the color Blue". "Here you go Simon".

"Here is the color Red". "Here you go Alvin". "Here is the color Purple".

"Here you go Jeanette". "Here is the color Pink". "It's for me". "Here is the color Green".

"Here you go Theodore". "Hey what about mine". "I thought I gave you your

glasses Eleanor". "No, I am the only person that didn't get her glasses".

"Well I bought some look at the receipt". "One pair of Spring Green glasses".

"Then where did they go". "Maybe they fell out". "Maybe, but we will find them".

"I hope so I need some new sunglasses". "Oh, here they are in the floorboard".

"Here you go Eleanor". "Thank You Brittany". "Your Welcome".

(Miss Miller pulling up to Dave and the boys house) "Here you go Dave and boys

see you tomorrow". "Ok bye Miss Miller". (Then Miss Miller pulled up into here driveway) "Here we are".

(Then they all got out and went inside and went to there rooms)

(They next day they all woke up and ate breakfast) "Good morning Miss Miller".

"Good morning Brittany". "Miss Miller". "Yes Eleanor". "I don't feel so good

I think I ate to much a couple nights ago". "Do you think you should

stay home today". "It might be a good idea". "I am the only one sick".

"Yes, you are Eleanor". "Where are you guys going today with the boys".

"We are going to go eat". "Ok". (The boys and Dave pulled up and honked the horn)

"Ok , bye Eleanor they are here to get use bye". "Bye". "Tell Theodore I said hi".

"We will". "Oh, yeah Brittany". "Yes Ellie". "You are an awesome sister". "Thanks

I am not so mean am I". "No". "Thanks". "Bye". "See you later". (So they drove off)

(So Eleanor went inside and sat down) "Theodore do you want to go see a movie"

. "Sure , what movie". "_The Restless Chipmunks_". "It's a brand new movie".

"Sure lets go right now before they might come back". "Ok".

(So they got up and walked out the door). "Eleanor" . "Yes Theodore".

"Why is every one so calm when something is going on here".

"What's going on you have not been letting on like something has been".

"It is because I have been trying to be calm". "What's going on then".

"I got a call from Dave saying that me , Alvin and Simon should get home right away".

"But why though". "He did not say and I have not been calm since then". " You have acted

like you are calm ". "Well I am not " . "Ok ".


End file.
